smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Robotic Cat
Robotic Cat 'is a minor character, later a major character in the SFU. He is a robot cat made in "Mouse and the Menace!" and later reconstructed in "The Big War". After "Robotic Cat Arc", he was redeemed. Appearance Robotic Cat is a robot cat that has red eyes, and has light grey metal. From "Robotic Cat Arc" and onwards, he has a black color scheme. Overview '(Spoilers) The Robotic Cat first appeared in "Mouse and the Menace!" where he was rented by Mario to kill The Mouse but the house exploded killing him. He was rebuilt in "The Big War!" where he was made to watch Tari, Rh, and Sunny as they were hostages by the Fireman. However that failed as they escaped. He would later become the true main antagonist in the final episode of "The Firestar Arc!" in which he betrays Firestar and Ice Man and gets Cop 5, Fireman and Miles the Genie on his side to destroy the city of Pensacola. The plan would go as failure. It even revealed he could talk the whole entire time. He returns in "Robotic Cat Arc" as the main antagonist again. This time, he is teamed up with Gooey, Anthony, Joe, Mug and Timmy. After being confronted by Frida, he was redeemed. In "In-FUNNY-ty War!", he tried to help Frida get rid of The Dastardly Three from her home only to get stabbed in the head. He was later (possibly) fixed off screen by Dr. Finkleshitz. He as made appearances in shorts. In "Vandal Buster: Part II", Robotic Cat joined in with the hero’s in order to stop Masked Menace/Denny from destroying the city of Pensacola. During the invasion, he met Female Robotic Cat, who’s actual purpose was to serve the villains and fell in love with her. Female Robotic Cat then decided to join him and stop the villains. However, after the Xen aliens were unleashed on the city, Robotic Cat lost control of his own feelings, hence becoming Twisted Feline. Shortly after, Female Robotic Cat managed to quickly turn him back to normal before focusing on stoping the invasion. (Which, they succeeded.) In "Attack of the Crazed Robots!", Robotic Cat was brainwashed by Dave the Dangerous into working for him and his friend, Glow on starting a robot invasion on Pensacola. During the final few battles, Robotic Cat encountered Frida and tried to disarm her. When Dave was destroyed, Robotic Cat was turned back to normal and joined the heroes into stopping the villains. He is set to have roles in future stories. Relationships Mario Mario rented the Robotic Cat to try to get the Mouse. However, it failed and blew up his own house. Brooklyn T. Guy BTG was the second person along with Mario who helped build the Robotic Cat. Mouse The Robotic Cat tried to kill Mouse but failed. He still hates the Mouse. However, after his arc, it may be possible he has forgotten about him or either doesn't mind him. Fireman Fireman was his second creator. He used him to help TBBG in "The Great War". However, after his arc, his relationship status is unknown with him. Rh390110478 He helped Fireman kidnap him in "The Big War". However, it it is possible he doesn't hate him after he redeemed himself. Pearl She helped the hostages (Rh, Tari and Sunny) escape and then RC tried to hunt the four down. However, after Robotic Cat redeemed himself, it is possible he doesn't hate her anymore. Firestar Firestar was one of Robotic Cat's favourite leaders until she redeemed herself. He took over her "Fire Star" station and replaced it with a "Cat Star". Soon, Firestar defeated him with the help of Parappa and his friends. Later in "Robotic Cat Arc", Robotic Cat would also redeem himself and is now friends with Firestar. Ice Man He had a good relationship with him until he redeemed himself. He tied to kill him along with Firestar but failed. Later in "Robotic Cat Arc", he would be friends with Ice Man after RC himself was redeemed. Miles the Genie The two got along well, but Miles tried to stop RC from making crappy mistakes. Soon, after Firestar redeemed herself, Miles worked for Robotic Cat only for Miles to get sucked back into his lamp when Ice Man wished for him (forcefully) to do so. It is unknown about the two's relationship status after RC redeemed himself in his own arc. Cop 5 Though not having much dialogue with each other, the two's relationship status after "Robotic Cat Arc" is unknown. The Big Bad General He may have heard of him before. It is possible that he may not like him after his (Robotic Cat) arc. Anthony Anthony was one of the five people in the team of five (Gooey, Mug, Timmy and Joe) who helped get him a new body. His relationship status is unknown with him as of his (Robotic Cat) arc. Gooey Gooey was one of the five who helped RC get his new body. His relationship status is unknown with him. Timmy He was one of the five who helped Robotic Cat get his new body. However, their relationship status is now unknown after he redeemed himself. Mug (Animal) Mug was one of the five people who helped Robotic Cat get his new body. Though it is unknown if they are friends after he (Robotic Cat) redeemed himself in "Robotic Cat Arc". Joe Joe was the final of the five people that helped RC get his new body. The status on their relationship status is unknown. Sunny Funny Though not having much dialogue with each other, the two are unknown to have a good friendship after RC redeemed himself. Prior to that, they are enemies. Parappa Robotic Cat had a huge fight with Parappa in "The Firestar Arc!". Parappa would later defeat him in the arc. However, in "Robotic Cat Arc", it is possible they have become friends. Tari It is possible they have a good relationship. Before that, they were enemies since Robotic Cat was on guard to watch Tari as a hostage. Meggy Not much is known about the two, other than the fact they could be friends. Jimmy the Crow Though he disliked him when he pecked on his head, it is unknown about their status after RC redeemed himself. Murder Man He doesn't like Murder Man after he brutally destroyed him. However, their relationship status is unknown after RC redeemed himself. Murder Man X Much like his brother, Murder Man, RC dislikes him as well. However, the two's relationship status is unknown after Robotic Cat redeemed himself. Mega Maid He also doesn't like her after what she did to her in "The Firestar Arc!". It is unknown about their relationship after RC redeemed himself. Spider-Man Though he doesn't like him, it is unknown about the two after Robotic Cat redeemed himself. Ink Brute Robotic Cat dislikes him as well after what he did to him. It is unknown about their relationship afterwards. Volts It is possible the two are good friends since they are living with Frida. Rush Rush and Robotic Cat might have a good friendship since they live together at Frida's house. Yankee It is likely possible they are friends since they live together in Frida's house. Mug (Robot) Mug and him might be friends since they live together. Jeffygeist Though he didn't know about Jeffygeist's scheme, he did become friends with him in "Of Geist and Cat". The Dastardly Three He dislikes TDT after the events of their fight in "In-FUNNY-ty War!". Not much else is known. Frida Frida was able to confront Robotic Cat into redeeming himself and later let him move in with her. The Swallow Little is known except that RC dislikes him after he fended him off. Trivia * He is known to be one of the sneakiest characters in the stories. (Proving this as he crawls through the vents in "The Firestar Arc!" without being detected and later being able to talk hiding for the fact he could ACTUALLY do so) Category:Males Category:Villains Category:SFU Category:Fanon Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Robots Category:Arc Villains